


salted caramel

by aetherlie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kunimi Akira, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherlie/pseuds/aetherlie
Summary: Hinata and Kunimi go on their once-in-a-while cheat day after volleyball training at their favorite cafe and the latter, surprisingly, wants to try a different flavor of frappe that they usually order.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	salted caramel

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a part of a project my friend and I were working on and I just thought that it's harmless if I post this here since I'll be making more drabbles in the future lol. anyways, enjoy this fluffy kunihina drabble <3

Hinata is excited. He's fidgety before, during, and after practice. After tidying his things, Hinata goes straight outside of the clubroom while saying goodbye to his juniors. He still has to be a cool senpai after all. He rushes to the gate and there he sees his boyfriend for the first time after two weeks. "Akira!" Hinata jumps on him and causes the both of them to stumble on the ground. "You're extra jumpy today," Kunimi says, earning a giggle from Hinata. "I missed you." The tips of Kunimi's ears turn red then he looks away. "I missed you, too," the latter mumbles. Hinata stands up then turns to his boyfriend just to see him already on his feet. "So, the usual?" Hinata asks as he grabs Kunimi's hand and intertwines it with his. "Hmm, I think I want to try something new today," Kunimi answers while eyeing the redhead walking next to him. Shock and amusement spread on Hinata's face then he mutters to himself, "Whoa, that's surprising."

"There's a new flavor from the shop and I kinda want to try it." Hinata gasps then looks teasingly at Kunimi. "That's even more surprising." "What is?" Kunimi asks while Hinata just shrugs then chuckles. They continue to walk to their favorite cafe while talking about things that happened during practice. This is Hinata's favorite date with Kunimi. Every once in a while, they'll have their cheat day from their diet then drink their favorite frappe. "What will you get?" Kunimi asks Hinata as they walk towards the counter. "The usual. Are you really going to try the new one? It can be  _ really _ sweet for your own liking," Hinata answers, worried that Kunimi might not like the frappe he's about to order. "I still want to try."

"Okay, suit yourself then. I'll find us a table." Hinata sits on an empty table he found at the farthest corner of the cafe. Kunimi then follows and sits next to him. He plops himself to Hinata's side as they wait. As soon as their order got served, Hinata sips on his frappe then dramatically closes his eyes. "Ah, I missed that," he says then looks at Kunimi. "Is it good?" he asks. Kunimi takes a sip from his nutella and oreo-flavored frappe, eyes squinting while analyzing the taste. Hinata chuckles then asks again. "So? How is it?"

"Too sweet," Kunimi answers which made Hinata laugh out loud. "I told you so. Here," Hinata says as he hands his frappe to Kunimi. "I don't want that."

"Huh? Then what do you want?"

"This," Kunimi answers as he holds Hinata's chin then leans forward. Their lips meet and Kunimi slowly moves. Hinata follows soon after he got over the shock from Kunimi's sudden action. The latter then uses his tongue to lick Hinata's lower lip, causing the ginger to open his mouth. His tongue wanders inside, earning a moan from Hinata. As soon as they part, a smile forms on Kunimi's lips. Hinata, on the other hand, can't look at his boyfriend, his cheeks red due to embarrassment.

"Salted caramel is really the superior flavor. It tastes even better when it's from you," Kunimi says then proceeds to kiss Hinata's forehead.

"Yeah right," Hinata retorts, rolling his eyes. "Yours is better."

After that day, both have decided to buy salted caramel and nutella and oreo-flavored frappes whenever they're on their cheat day date for Hinata and Kunimi, respectively.

It seems that both frappes taste better when  _ savoured _ from each other.


End file.
